Ambición
by Allissha
Summary: Si alguien le preguntaba acerca de sus adicciones o debilidades, él solo tenía una: Akane Tendo, su terca prometida.
1. I

**.**

**.**

**Ambición**

**.**

¸.•´¸.•*

Caminó por la valla como era su costumbre, observándola fijamente de reojo. Por mucho que pasará el tiempo, el sentimiento que se acumulaba en su pecho hacía aquella chica, cada vez se agolpaba con más fuerza queriéndose salir. Un suspiro salió de sus labios y levantó su mirar al cielo. En esos momentos, las estrellas parecían más relucientes y felices de lo que él era.

Quien diría que aquel leve sentimiento que se había formado cuando la vio por primera vez, llegaría a crecer tanto hasta convertirse en una cruel tortura. Sin siquiera proponérselo ni imaginárselo, se había enamorado de aquella chiquilla, de su hermosa y cautivante sonrisa. De aquellos ojos color chocolate que lo hacían perder la razón. Aquel día que había llegado a Nerima, arrastrado por aquel enorme panda, había sido su perdición.

Muchas veces se preguntó lo mismo que se preguntaba en ese momento: ¿por qué no se fue ese mismo día? Pudo haber regresado a China y haberse hecho cargo de esa tonta maldición, pero no lo hizo. Todo lo contrario: se quedó, se estableció y se enamoró hasta más no poder. Se dejó aprisionar por ese fuerte sentimiento, un sentimiento que hasta el momento se le había hecho difícil de romper. ¿Difícil?, no, ¡imposible! Ese sentimiento se había hecho imposible, insuperable. Lo había condenado a su lado. Ella era la única que había sido capaz de aprisionarlo y retenerlo, sin siquiera proponérselo.

Si alguien le preguntaba acerca de sus adicciones o debilidades, él solo tenía una: Akane Tendo, su terca prometida. Era su adicción, su debilidad, su perdición y a la vez su mundo entero. Ya ni siquiera podía imaginar la vida sin ella a su lado. Y, ¿cómo hacerlo si ella iba a todos lados con él? Lo acompañaba hasta a sus entrenamientos, trabajaban juntos, comían juntos, vivían juntos. Ya nada más les faltaba dormir juntos.

Un sonrojo iluminó sus mejillas ante este pensamiento. Había veces que ni el mismo se reconocía antes estos. Había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, hasta su trato hacía ella había variado. Pero eso no dejaba de lado que la molestara de vez en vez. No, claro que no, eso era más que divertido. Además, era la única forma que encontraba que ella centrara toda su atención hacia él.

Levantó sus manos frente a él, y después de pensarlo un segundo, giró las palmas cerrando cuatro de sus diez dedos. Seis años, habían pasado seis años desde que la había conocido, y en lugar de que su corazón se alejara de ella, parecía un imán que insistentemente buscaba fusionarse al de ella. No importaban las dificultades, mucho menos los hechizos o insinuaciones de sus "prometidas". Nada importaba, su destino había sido fijado desde antes de nacer.

¿Por qué entonces se sentía tan afligido, tan incompleto? ¿Porque había un vacío en su vida?

Era inaudito que su sola presencia o compañía le resultaran tan poco. Se había vuelto un ambicioso. Sí, su ambición de tener más de ella iba en aumento, y no parecía tener fin. ¿Acaso no se detendría? ¿No estaba dispuesto a parar? Dudaba mucho que así fuera.

— ¿Estás bien? — escuchó su suave y melodiosa voz. Su tono preocupado, le había sonado tal coro angelical que lo llamaba a despertar de su letargo. ¿Tan hipnotizado se encontraba por aquella chica?

—¿Eh?, sí…estoy bien — respondió repentinamente ofuscado por sus propios pensamientos — solo he estado pensando que…— la fija mirada de ella en espera de sus palabras, lo hicieron flaquear, desistiendo de lo que estaba dispuesto a decir.

La joven afiló la mirada, al ver que él guardaba nuevamente sus intenciones de exponerle sus pensamientos. Se acercó a él, colocándose de frente a la valla y le regaló una sonrisa para transmitirle seguridad.

—Has estado muy raro últimamente, Ranma — le dijo retomando su camino— deberías madurar un poco y comportarte como un adulto, ya no eres un niño.

Él la miró sorprendido y, antes de pensarlo un poco más, saltó aterrizando frente a ella.

— Muero de hambre…¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo? — preguntó ladeando su enrojecido rostro y ofreciéndole su brazo. Era claro que era una invitación…a una cita tal vez.

Ella no podría culparlo, mucho menos ponerlo en evidencia con sus intenciones. Después de todo, ella misma le había dicho que se comportará como un adulto y eso, sería lo que precisamente haría. Comenzaría a comportarse como un adulto y dejaría que por una vez, sus impulsos lo guiaran. Y quien sabe, tal vez al fin lograría saciar su ambición de ella, y dejaría de sentirse incompleto.

¸.•´¸.•*

Hola, ya sé que no dice mucho, pero no pude evitarlo. Ando en un momento difícil y creo que estoy un poco melancólica.


	2. II

**.**

**II**

**.**

**.**

—Tal vez, solo tal vez — murmuró para sí mismo, sin apartar la mirada de los accesorios que contenían la gaveta. Su mirar estaba fija en un frasco en particular y, que según sus propios pensamientos, contenía un extraño elixir que lo hacía enloquecer. Casi tres semanas atrás, le había costado mucho trabajo controlarse durante la cena que había compartido con aquella testaruda chica. ¡Cómo le hubiera gustado perder los estribos por un solo momento!, pero si algo él sabía hacer, era ejercer autocontrol sobre sí mismo. Había sido una batalla muy difícil, pero había sido el vencedor.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención y, bruscamente, cerró la gaveta con rapidez, como si hubiera sido descubierto haciendo algo indebido, y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

—Ranma, no es posible, llevas más de una hora metido ahí — la voz enfadada de la joven, lo hicieron fruncir los labios en una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Me estás tomando el tiempo, Akane? —preguntó sin apartarse de la entrada — No sabía que tenías particular interés en lo que ocupo cada minuto del día.

—No seas idiota — replicó ella, empujándolo a un lado — Llegaré tarde por tu culpa.

La vio abrir la misma gaveta que minutos antes él había estado mirando, y tomó entre sus manos el frasco esparciéndolo sobre sí misma. Su corta cabellara se movió de una manera que los dejó sin aliento, en el momento justo en que había ladeado la cabeza para poder esparcir adecuadamente el contenido por todo su cuello y, tuvo que reprimir el repentino impulso que lo abatió en esos momentos. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella y se quedó inmóvil, mirándola en silencio.

—Estoy segura que no soy la única que va a llegar tarde el día de hoy — le recordó ella, cuando se detuvo a mirarlo.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder contestar y recobrar un poco de su perdida dignidad.

—Estoy a tiempo suficiente — dijo con arrogancia. Titubeó un momento, antes de expresar su interés de esa mañana, en el mismo tono de voz —…te dejaré de camino. Estoy seguro que una chica tan torpe como tú, no podría llegar a tiempo si no dependiera de mí.

—No dependo de ti, tarado — pasó junto a él, impregnándolo todo a su paso con aquel delicioso aroma que a él tanto le encantaba — Sinceramente, Ranma — suspiró la joven — no te entiendo.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó intrigado, mientras atravesaban el pasillo y la sala, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—Llevamos casi tres años viviendo juntos y, a pesar de que a veces eres tan amable, tu actitud no ha mejorado mucho en todo ese tiempo.

—Explícate — exigió con frialdad y una seriedad que a ella le pareció graciosa.

—¡Sigues siendo un egocéntrico, orgulloso e inmaduro a tu edad! — le dijo sacándole la lengua.

—¡Oye…— se quejó deteniéndola del brazo y haciéndola darse la vuelta. Sus ojos se entraron y las palabras murieron en el proceso. Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, de la misma forma en que tantas veces les había sucedido desde que se conocieran. Se acercó a ella un poco más, sin detenerse a meditar su reacción, obedeciendo a aquella magnética sensación que lo obligaba a reaccionar de manera inesperada e hipnotizante, cuando de ella se trataba. El ruido de voces y pisadas por el estrecho corredor, los hizo apartar la vista y ella se adelantó continuando su recorrido hacia las escaleras. Él suspiró antes de seguirla en silencio.

_Siempre es lo mismo_, pensó con disgusto, pero sonrió al pensar que todo se debía más que nada a su propia actitud.

Se detuvieron frente a un edificio, el cual resaltaba por su gran colorido y motivos infantiles, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Su disgusto y los celos que lo invadían en ese momento, no tenían fundamento, pero para él era algo inevitable.

—Te recogeré a las seis — le dijo sin mirarla, a través del espejo de la motocicleta, pudo advertir la sorpresa en su rostro y sonrió.

—Creí que hoy trabajarías hasta tarde.

—Es tu cumpleaños, ¿lo olvidas? — agregó él, sin demostrar mayor importancia — te llevaré a cenar.

—No es necesario, prepararé algo apenas llegué a casa — replicó ella, adquiriendo la misma actitud de su prometido.

—Estaré aquí a las seis — le recordó, como si de una orden se tratara — No te retrases.

Sin darle tiempo a protestar se alejó de allí, dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Sonrió para sí mismo, ella no podía culparlo, ¡estaba actuando como un adulto! Sí ella quería que el madurara, claro que lo haría, pero estaba seguro que no de la forma que ella creía. ¿O tal vez sí?

Se encogió de hombros y se detuvo frente a una perfumería. Al menos, aunque no había logrado su objetivo esa mañana, cumpliría una de sus ambiciones: ella tendría aquella fragancia que a él tanto le gustaba, ¡pero como regalo de él! De nadie más que de él y eso era un logró que, estaba seguro, la haría recordarlo cada vez que abriera la gaveta para arreglarse antes de ir a trabajar. Y si alguien le preguntaba o admiraba aquel delicioso aroma, ella tendría que decir que era un regalo de su prometido.

—Tiene razón, soy muy egocéntrico — murmuró sonriente, pero satisfecho. No había más ambición que formar parte de ella de esa manera tan indirecta que, tal vez, sería un paso más para lograr lo que más ambicionaba.

**. **

**. . . **

**.**

**Ciao n_n**

Sé que he andado algo desaparecida últimamente, y espero puedan perdonarme por ello. Lo cierto es que he estado muy ocupada, pero no me olvido de ustedes y de mis historias que estoy segura, están esperando que yo continúe.

Bueno, este es nuevamente el inicio. Trataré de estar de vuelta lo más pronto posible y retomar donde me he quedado. Al menos esta vez he logrado tomar un poquito de mi limitado tiempo y traerles este pequeño capitulo que espero les haya gustado.

Con todo mi cariño, reciban un saludo y mil disculpas por el abandono.


End file.
